


My Lover's Box

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean, Come as Lube, D/s, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Filthy, Grace Kink, M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean will push Castiel's buttons until he gets Castiel to fuck him senseless</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's Box

This started innocently enough.  Cas was in the process of dressing himself in Dean’s bedroom when Dean walked in. Dean was in sweats, clearly had just finished a workout, and stopped in his tracks.  He whistled and slid his arms around Cas' waist, plastering his chest to Cas' naked torso, and started trying to shove Cas' pants back down.  Cas gently tried to swat his hands away, "Not right now, you're disgusting and I am trying to get dressed.  I have Heaven matters to attend to."

He didn't need to see Dean’s face to know he had an exaggerated pout plastered on his face. "You didn't wait for me. After last night," oh yeah, that, Cas felt the pang of arousal shoot through him. Dean continued, "I was sort of hoping to see if you were up for another round…" His hands started at Cas' pants again. 

Cas grabbed his wrists in one hand, spun him, and forced Dean against a wall face first.  Dean let out a surprised, aroused gasp as Cas pressed against him. Cas pressed his mouth to Dean’s ear, "If I didn't know better, I would think that you are trying to push me. You liked last night? You liked fucking me senseless? Making me tune out my brothers and sisters and focus on nothing but your cock?" Dean was usually the master of dirty talk, but every now and then Dean could make Cas break and talk dirty too.  Dean's breathing was ragged and he let a keening noise come out of his mouth.  Cas grabbed him by the jaw and jerked his head to the side, "Answer me.  You were full of filthy words yesterday.  Is this what you want?" He punctuated the question with a harsh grind of his cock to Dean’s sweatpants clad ass.  Dean was normally a mouthy fucker with Cas, but being pinned by pure power, his brain couldn't function. 

“Please…” it came out as a breathless whisper.  Dean was always reduced to this once Cas got into this ‘Angel of the Lord’ mood. 

"Please, what?" The response was another strangled moan.  Cas leaned in to whisper, breath hot over Dean's ear, "You're always big on... what do you like to call it? Reciprocity?" He lewdly spit on two of his fingers and shoved a hand down the back of Dean’s pants.  He started circling Dean's hole with light teasing strokes and leaned back to his ear, "You once told me you liked the idea of, how did you phrase it? ‘Fucking me raw’? Yes, I think that’s how you so coarsely put it." He caught Dean’s rim just slightly before continuing his teasing circles. “Would you like me to do that to you? Fill you after I rough you up a little…” 

"YES!" He finally found a verbal response as one finger entered him. Only to the first knuckle, just to continue the tease.  Holy hell, Dean sounded like a desperate whore, but he absolutely wanted it. He had stopped in the middle of his workout to jerk off to the memory of how hot Cas' leaking, hard-fucked body looked the first time they had done that.  Cas brought his fingers down to the area just behind Dean's balls and began quickly tapping.  Dean bucked like a wild animal.  It might be the most sensitive spot on his body, and Cas knew it. "Yesyesyesyesyes - unnn - Cas!!" thankfully Cas had a tight hold on him.  Dean's knees buckled and now he was slack against the wall.  Cas decided to be overbearing about it.  He hoisted Dean up slightly so his feet were no longer on the floor and stopped his relentless attack for the moment. He easily manhandled Dean to the bed, sprawled him out on his back before he practically folded Dean in half, bringing his knees to his chest and leered over him. 

It was completely about power right now, and Dean had none of it. His sweaty t-shirt had hiked up, exposing his stomach, and Cas only yanked down his sweatpants enough to expose his ass.  He still even had his sneakers on.  Cas spit directly on Dean's hole and pushed one finger all the way in.  Cas wasn't cruel, he knew Dean liked a little bit of the burn from being entered, but he wasn't going to do this without proper lube. He moved his other hand along the bed until he found a tube of it near the pillows, slowly pulling out and sinking back into Dean with his spit slick finger. 

When Cas pulled out to grip the tube with both hands, Dean made a move to take off his sneakers.  Big mistake. Cas snarled and grabbed his hand. "You will take it any way I choose to give it to you!" Then slammed two lube coated fingers into him. He went hard and was deliberately waling on Dean's prostate.  Cas pulled his second hand back and resumed his previous motion, swatting at his perineum with fast, firm slaps. "Too much!" Dean managed to get out between strangled, unintelligible sex noises.

"Come for me," Cas barely got the words out and Dean was creaming his sweats and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  Cas massage Dean's prostate through his orgasm until Dean's legs started to shake.  When he pulled his fingers out, he wiped the excess lube off on Dean's hiked up shirt. 

Cas then leaned back zipping his own pants and grabbing his shirt from the ground. Dean let out an incredulous noise and Cas responded, "I told you that I wasn't going to have intercourse with you.  Clean up. I have business to attend to." 

"Thought you were gonna fuck me raw," Dean panted out. 

"As soon as I am able to, I fully plan on it. In the meantime, you'll want to make sure you're always ready and prepared for it.  You've seen what happens when you try my patience." Dean’s cock hurt from how hard those words were trying to make him so close to his orgasm.

* * *

  

Four days.  Four fucking days. That's how long he waited for Cas to get back.  He made it about ten hours before he was jerking off with two lubed fingers jammed into his ass. He prayed to the angel Castiel the entire time, knowing full well that Cas would be getting his own personal Pay Per View as he did it. He was more than a little disappointed when he finished and Cas hadn't popped in to chastise him for his "distracting and inappropriate behavior" like he has before.  Thank God Sam had gotten some cold case he started digging into the archives on, it left Dean with plenty of alone time. 

This happened every few hours.  Dean took Cas' warning in earnest.  He knew after the prayer masturbation stunt (which he did at least one repeat performance of) that he'd be in for a world of sexual punishment whenever Cas finally showed up.  So he made sure he was slick, open, and ready at a moment's notice.  If he were being completely honest, he was hoping to get Cas so pissed off and riled up that he drilled him into the mattress repeatedly. It's been a while since he had been fucked like that.  Cas would give it to him rough if he asked, hell Cas would do anything he asked, but there was just no substitute for honest, angry fuck fest.

He was fairly focused on the task at hand, one of those stretch and jerk sessions, lying on his back in the middle of his bed, when Cas did show. Dean was clearly lost in fantasizing because he had his eyes closed tightly, and was only letting tiny moans and gasps escape.  That wouldn't do. Cas quietly discarded his clothes and approached the bed to grab the hand working his cock and still it. Dean's startled reaction was worth it, his eyes shot open as he pulled his other hand from himself, ready to fight off an intruder on instinct. "Mind if I take over?" is all Cas said before he settled on the bed between Dean's spread legs.  He licked his cock from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth. He wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s cock as the other pulled Dean’s hand away.  He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, as he pushed two fingers in.  He moaned around Dean as Dean gripped his hair and arm in his surprise, scrambling for purchase.

Cas had a plan of attack going in, and Dean was definitely in for it after his distracting stunt.  He set an outright brutal pace of sucking Dean hard as he thrust his fingers nailing Dean's sweet spot almost every time.  Normally Dean would hold back his prettier, more high-pitched noises, this wasn't happening today.  Cas wouldn't give him an opportunity to think, much less be self-conscious.  "Cas, please..." He could still speak. That meant he could still form cohesive thoughts.  That simply won't do. After a particularly hard thrust, Cas started rubbing hard over his prostate and roughly massaging it. Dean was thrashing like a trapped animal, frantically trying to form words.  Not that he minded getting off, but he was sort of looking forward to what Cas previously promised. 

"Not gonna..." it was almost adorable that he thought he could stop this freight train once Cas moved into action.  "Hnnnnghhhh -- please!" Dean looked delirious and strung out like this.  As much as he liked to poke fun at Cas and take charge if he could, Cas knew Dean could be absolutely needy in bed.  He was extremely tactile.  The slightest touch against his bare skin turned him into a live wire. Cas kept up his movements and dug his tongue at Dean’s slit, and Dean was coming hard.  Cas had to fight to not swallow it, admittedly greedy for anything Dean would give him, but he had a plan.  Dean’s begging going through his head as he was attempting to keep calm and collected on a mission gave him plenty of time to figure out a way to get revenge.  Edging him would be too easy. 

Cas let Dean’s softening cock fall from his lips with a pop as he mixed Dean’s semen with his own saliva.  Dean was still groggy from his climax; he could not see what was coming next even if he wasn’t though.  Cas lifted Dean’s legs and brought them towards his chest.  He kept them in place and leaned back to trace two fingers around Dean’s hole before lightly pushing them in.  Dean looked slightly confused but still moaned at the welcome intrusion.  Cas scissored his fingers a few times before holding them apart and bringing his face close to his own knuckles.  Dean assumed he’d be getting rimmed.  But he was wrong, so deliciously wrong.  Cas spit out the mix of come and saliva into Dean’s spread hole and used his fingers to work it into Dean, further slicking him up. “Holy shit!” Dean’s response was really the only appropriate one.  He threw his head back and his back arched as much as it could in this awkward position.  He was still sensitive but he didn’t care, he’d take everything Cas was about to give him.

Cas pulled his hand away and Dean made a small, disappointed noise. Cas placed a firm, hard slap directly over Dean’s hole, causing him to yelp and his hole to contract. “Keep that tight for me,” Cas started lowering Dean’s legs back to the mattress, “Your punishment starts now.” 

He touched a palm over Dean’s sternum and Dean felt that familiar tingling sensation, oh shit, now he knew what he was in for…  

Cas using his grace didn't make Dean multi-orgasmic like a girl; it just shortened his refractory period to be able to get hard again. Normally, Cas would only use his grace to heal Dean after an injury.  Dean was always conflicted about this kind of sex. On one hand, it was more sex and more Cas.  On the other hand, he was still buzzed and overly sensitive from climax then had more added... he felt like he was losing his mind when this was happening.  It almost hurt but felt still good; it was too much but he still wanted more. It felt like all his nerves were on fire, like he was vibrating.  He didn't think Cas had the ability to manipulate his thoughts, but he could certainly hear them.  When Cas laid a hand on him again, the tears started forming.  It didn’t hurt; he didn't want Cas to stop. All of this was just so physically overwhelming that he had to let the tears flow. 

Cas leaned in to kiss lightly over his lips before moving to his tear streaked cheek, pulling back slightly to lick the saltiness of them from his lips before ghosting over to Dean’s ear.  He didn't stop his hand roaming across the other man's body when he spoke, "You know what you did, Dean?" Dean nodded frantically. "You knew you'd be punished?" He kept nodding, fresh tears flowing again.  "Good.  I always did like this way the best..." 

It was true too.  Cas wasn't a huge fan of using his grace on Dean if it wasn't to heal an injury, but stitching Dean Winchester back together piece-by-piece after rescuing him from the Pit was one of the purest moments of satisfaction he ever had. After they did this the first time using Cas' grace, Castiel felt that rush of satisfaction all over again. Utilizing just a fraction of his power to rip the man apart, only to piece him back together and make him whole. Dean was always more calm and grounded after this too.  But this wasn't after.  During... during this would be its own exquisite torture. 

Cas broke the facade for only a moment, “You are okay with this, Dean? I will only continue if you are a consenting party to this.” He was dead serious too. He’d pull back and stop right this second if Dean so much as hesitated. 

“Hell yes,” Dean panted out.  He looked directly into Cas’ eyes, “Green all the way.  I deserve your punishment, I know I’ve been bad…” Now he’s just further goading Cas.  That was all that was needed to resume. 

Dean was good at asking for what he wanted from Cas, but never this. He would push Cas' buttons to goad him into this.  Some part of him needed to give up control completely and let Cas drive.  They switched that up too, because Cas would never ask Dean to completely dominate him either; just drop hints and change his body language hoping Dean would notice and be in the mood for it too. 

Cas consciously ratcheted up the buzzing that his grace was giving to all of Dean’s nerve endings as he nipped and bit his way down Dean’s neck, chest and stomach.  He sucked hickeys at random intervals, leaving them for now, he’d ask Dean if he’d like to keep them later.  Dean couldn’t keep still; he finally ended up gripping the headboard in an attempt to keep himself grounded.  He thought he was going to go insane and love every second of it. 

Finally, taking pity on how Dean was shaking with the combination of stimulation and need, Cas lined himself up and pushed in with one fluid motion. The breath punched out of Dean as Cas guided his legs around his own hips.  There had been enough preambles at this point.  When he started thrusting, Cas began a hard and rough pace. Just how Dean loved it. He adjusted the angle slightly to be able to lean over Dean and nip at his neck and outstretched arms that still held onto the headboard for dear life.  Dean’s grunts and moans started to sound hoarse as Cas kept this pace.  There was no way either of them would last this long without Cas’ grace trick.  Although Dean didn’t ejaculate again, he felt like he had come at least two more times by the time he was only making noise in the form of broken sobs of pleasure.  Cas could tell from reading Dean’s thoughts that he was still okay to continue but that this needed to end soon. 

Cas finally leaned over to Dean’s ear and asked him the same question he always did, “Tell me what you are.” That was how this worked: it would always end with Dean answering that question.  Dean’s entire body shuttered at the question.  Every time Cas asked he’d have a different answer. It would always come out of his mouth in the form of a traitorous admission, something he’d never, ever say without being completely strung out on sex.  

"What are you, Dean? Say it. What are you?" Cas punctuated every word with a hard thrust, moving the entire bed with his force.

Dean let out a loud scream before whimpering out his response, "Broken."

Cas felt his heart shatter from that.  In spite of everything, the man still did not deem himself whole or worthy.  It took something this intense to get a raw, honest answer from the man. He would always have a different response, but this one really hurt.  He didn't know if Dean would ever feel past his own self-loathing, but he would try until the world stopped for them both. "I love you, Dean." Cas whispered in his ear before slowing his pace to a languid rolling of his hips and taking Dean’s mouth in a passionate kiss.  

Dean brought his arms down to Cas’ shoulders and pushed him back, wrenching his face away.  “Don’t you fucking dare,” he wasn’t angry, but the need in his voice was clear, “Finish the way you started, Cas!”

Cas reluctantly pulled away from Dean’s plush lips and adjusted their position slightly.  He leaned back on his haunches and pulled one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder and locked the other one at his lower back.  He gripped Dean's shoulder hard, where he had left that long forgotten scar years ago. His other hand turned Dean’s face to keep him from hiding, the way he always did when the l-word was spoken out loud.  He was going to keep a hard pace but Dean would not come unless he did it looking Cas in the eyes.  This new angle didn’t last more than a dozen thrusts when Dean’s wide eyes rolled back and he came hard enough for his vision to go black.  He wasn’t sure it was possible to be fucked to death, but if it were possible then this came close.  Cas came shortly after, deep inside Dean.  

Cas had recovered much more quickly than Dean, who seemed to be almost comatose in his afterglow.  Cas got off the bed and walked to the sink in the room, wetting a washcloth and wiping Dean down with quiet reverence.  Cas re-wetted the cloth several times and rinsed it before gingerly moving Dean to get the comforter out from under him.  Dean stirred slightly but said nothing as Cas arranged them in the bed. Cas climbed in the bed to lie on his back.  Dean moaned slightly as he flopped onto Cas, subtly and casual not really something he was capable of at the moment.  Dean threw an arm over Cas as he moved his head from the pillows to Cas’ chest, just above his heart.  Cas began idly tracking patterns on his exposed back and running the other hand through his sweat slicked hair.  

Cas took a deep breath and spoke when he was confident Dean’s consciousness was back enough to understand words, “I know you think you don’t deserve to be loved and cherished, but you are.” Dean tensed slightly at the words. “I won’t push the issue, Dean. But I won’t ever stop trying to make you see yourself as beautifully as the way I see you.” 

Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ chest but didn’t move too much otherwise, “Thank you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Garbage song with the same name. No real significance other than it came on in my car shortly after I wrote this.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive feedback are appreciated.


End file.
